At the Beginning
by PinkCorsage
Summary: This is a story about if Elliot and Olivia had met before they assigned to be partners.
1. Chapter 1

_*In this story Elliot and Olivia meet when she is still at college and he is in the Marines staying only for the summer due to his Dad's request. They date and she gets pregnant but they lose contact when he has to go back to college. Elliot is 28, with 4 of his 5 children. Olivia is 26. I made them younger in this version._

**Okay so through the help of others, I have rewritten parts of the story so it makes more sense.**

**

* * *

**_"I love you Liv, always have, always will." Elliot leaned down to kiss her, his lips grazed hers. It felt so right, so beautiful._

Elliot awoke sweating even though it was a cold December night. She haunted his dreams every night. It had been 8 years since he had seen her last. He remembered when he met her. She was being a harrassed by the local college dweeb. Elliot being the kind of guy he was, trying to help deter the guy.

_"Hey Baby, been looking for you.." He said breathlessly as he finally caught up with her. He had seen her walking on the terrace with another guy seemed to be harrasing her. Elliot hoped she would go along, as he slung an arm around her shoulders. The shorter man backed off._

_"Jeez, Liv, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was in tthe Marines."_

_"Well, Daniel, I didn't really have a chance." Olivia said shaking her head as Daniel walked away. Olivia glanced up at the man who had rescued her from the guy she so tried to avoid but never had any luck._

_"So whom should I say thank you to?"_

_"My name is Elliot, Elliot Stabler."_

_"Olivia Benson, my close friends call me Liv." She smiled at him. "Let me get you lunch, for saving me from that nut case."_

_"I'll agree to that." Elliot nodded, if anything invovled food he was always game for that._

_It started as just a friendship, but soon they were inseperable. It was amazing how quickly their relationship had progressed, even though they hadn't known each other long. They were perfectly in sync in everything. The summer had blown by quicker than either of them wanted. Olivia knew that Elliot was the one she wanted to be her first. For his last night at Siena, she wanted to give him the gift only one man would ever have, her virginity._

_They laid naked in her dorm bed, just touching each other. This was the first time Olivia had ever seen a naked body before, as it was her first._

_"You are so beautiful." Elliot whispered to her as his hand slid up and down her smooth stomach over her small but pert breasts, and then back down to her legs. Olivia bit her lip as she touched Elliot, he felt so manly, so muscled. His powerful arms wrapped around her as he leaned to kiss her._

_"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Olivia shivered as his words came out. She knew this was right, no one had ever made her feel likes this before. Elliot slowly covered her body with his as he began kissing her and she returned the kiss._

_He was right, he was very patient and understanding with her. He touched her in ways no one could, both physically and emotionally._

He had that dream every night and every night he would relive that one particular night. He wanted to stay with her, but duty had called and they split up and he never got a contact number to even see where she was now.

He did see the newspaper article that stated she had graduated as the Valedictorian of her class, but he never could get any farther with her life. He looked at the newspaper clipping he had cut out of her in his drawer.

It became a restless night for Elliot. He loved his kids very much, but he didn't love Kathy as much as he felt he should have. Sure they had 4 children, but it seemed to him that they only married because Kathy became pregnant with Maureen soon after they met. He felt trapped in the marriage and that there was nothing he could really do to leave. While they had agreed to take time away from each other, meaning he lived somewhere else in an apartment big enough to hold four kids, he felt it wasn't enough. He wanted out of a loveless marriage.

* * *

Olivia awoke to the sound of a child loudly whispering, "Mommy, MOMMY." She tried to ignore him...she really did but he started yanking on her sleeve.

"Mommy are you up?" Olivia rolled over to see her 6 and half year old son peering into her eyes waiting for a response.

"I am now sweetie, what's wrong, why are you up?" She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning, and wondered why he was even up before dawn.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm scared about your new job. What if I never see you? And I start school Monday what if no one likes me?" Olivia had explained to her son that her new job may have more hours than her old job.

"Oh, sweetie, I will MAKE sure there is always time for you! Don't worry, your Mommy's number one man. School will be fine, everyone will like you. Have you met anyone who hasn't?" He giggled as she tickled him and shook his head no.

"Okay, let's get you back into bed. Oh you're getting a little too big for this." Olivia grunted as she picked up her child who was not the small toddler he had once been.

Olivia got back into bed but not before she looked at her bedside table to look at the one picture she had been able to find of Elliot Stabler. It was a picture of him and his father in their Marine uniforms. She found it in a newspaper clipping but other than that she had no picture of Elliot. She missed him and often wondered how he was and where he went after that 3 months of their relationship. She remembered one day when they were just togther laying in the field.

_"I have never watched clouds before in my life but it seems with you it's not so bad."_

_"Don't be silly, watching clouds can be fun and relaxing." Elliot scrunched up his face pondering her last statement. Relaxing? When he thought of clouds, relaxing wasn't the word he thought of first._

_"Don't do that with your face, one day it will get stuck."_

_"Oh really? I guess you'll just have to love me with that face," he said as he began tickling her. The moment passed before she realized he was admitting that he was in love with her._

She remembered that memory fondly, and while she didn't get to tell him that she was in love with him too, that day, she at least got to before she left. She missed him, and everyday seeing her soon only reminded her of that fact.

The next morning, Olivia Benson entered the SVU department with her 6 and hakf year old son looking around and barely paying attention to anything else but to the new things in the department.

"Come on, honey, Mommy can show you the coffee pot later." Why he was so fascinated was beyond her, since they had one at home too. She saw Captain Cragen waiting for her, and she began to half drag, and half march him over to Cragen.

"I'm sorry Captain Cragen, I couldn't leave him at home, he had to come with me, my baby sitter got sick at the last minute."

"That's fine, it's Benson right?"

"Yes, Olivia Benson."

"So Olivia, can I call you Olivia?"

"Of course."

"How about we get someone to watch your son, this should only take 15 minutres or so. Hey Munch, can you watch him?" Detective Munch came over and he seen the kid's earlier fascination with the coffee pots and so thus began the description of what did what.

"Alright Olivia, we do have an opening, but I have to say this is not an easy job and with a kid, I'm not too sure about hiring you, but you have a good resume and you've had experience before. Let's give it a try and see what happens." Cragen was a very understanding man and knew that another one of his detectives had kids, but he had a wife, so it was easier for him to deal with work.

"Thank you, captain, it means a lot to me." Olivia was relieved, she got the job she had been looking for and she would make more money so that she and her son could finally move into a better apartment. Meanwhile as they were in his office, Elliot Stabler walked into the building.

He had been working for SVU for the better part of 2 years now. He loved his job and the people. Although his partners were a different thing. So far in the 2 years he had worked there he had about 10 different partners, either they didn't like him or he didn't like them. He did notice something different about today though, there was a kid by the coffee machine and he was fascinated by it. Either this kid had never see a coffee machine or Munch was interesting. Elliot took a guess on the coffe machine.

"Hey Munch, who is your buddy,"

"Ah, Elliot this is Eli, he's the son of the new person Cragen is interviewing. I forget her name."

"Hey there little man, I'm Elliot."

"I'm not little, you're just tall." Eli replied looking upward at Elliot.

Meanwhile back in Cragen's office, things were wrapping up. "Okay then, let's introduce you to your new partner. Olivia and Cragen exited his office to go to the vacant desk across from the brooding man. He looked up and electric blue eyes met with chocolate brown eyes and it was then they realized who they were.

"Liv?"

"El?"

"Have you met before?" Cragen said confused on why they referred to each other through a nickname when he hadn't even introduce the two.

"Yes, years ago." Elliot said amazed that she was finally standing in front of him.

"Well...I'll let you get to know each other... well catch each other up." Cragen said scratching his head and leaving the two of them alone.

"I can't believe it…I thought I would never see you again!" Olivia hugged Elliot and smiled through her tears.

"Neither did I, neither did I. So this little guy is your son? I met him over by the coffee machine, Eli right?" When Eli heard his mother exit the office, he immediately ran over to hug her legs.

"Elliot meet my son Elliot Alexander Stabler." Olivia didn't look him in the eye as she spoke her son's full name.

"You named him after me? Not his father?" Elliot was not putting two and two together.

"You are his father Elliot." Elliot looked at Olivia and then back at Eli. Yes Eli looked a lot like him, brunette hair, electric blue eyes, and he had his nose, but everything else reminded him of Olivia. Not wanting to get into the nitty gritty with Elliot with her son standing right there, she moved her son over to her new desk and pulled a couple of coloring books and blank pages and asked him to draw something nice for Mommy.

"Is this from our night?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it would happen, I thought we were more careful."

"Wow...this is definitely unexpected." Elliot said as he scratched his non existant beard.

"Look El, I don't expect you to be there for him, I didn't have a way to contact you, and I understand if you other people in your life."

Elliot thought of his deterioating marriage to Kathy. She wasn't ready for the children that had followed their one night stand. He had four kids, Maureen age 5, Kathleen age 4 and the twins age 2. He had met Kathy a year after he met Olivia and he only wanted to fill the empty void. Kathy never did but after she became pregnant he decided to stay with her for the sake of the kid. They had sworn off sex since one child was enough at their young age, but each time they had done it, a baby came 9 months later, he guessed he was just too fertile for his own good. But Kathy was becoming tired of raising the kids by herself and had filed for divorce. She wanted Elliot to step up to the plate and take care of his own kids. She was only 28, and she wanted her life back. She missed her partying years back in college.

"No I want to be here for Eli. I want to be in your life too. If you'll be in mine.

"I'd like that."

"It's only fair, but I do have 4 other kids, I think they'll get along perfectly with each other." Elliot said quickly before anything was settle on before thinking.

"Well, Eli and I have been living in an apartment kind of far out, it's definitely not near work." Olivia noted as she thought about the hour drive she took to work.

"Well, how about you stay with me for tonight, I have an apartment out in Queens, so you can kind of relax after your first day of work. I'd like to get to know Eli too."

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush into anything, and I don't want to make a mess of anything." Olivia sad quickly, her glance falling onto the ring on his finger.

"Trust me, you won't. I think Eli should have his father in his life. Besides, my marriage is over. Kathy is filing for divorce."

Night time found Elliot and Olivia grunting and panting. Although it was from rearranging his apartment to fit in a bed. Granted they hadn't exactly decided on Olivia staying at his place permenantly, she wanted Eli to at least be able to comfortable.

"We'll need to think about this more carefully if you do decide to stay here full time, since there is obviously not as much room as I thought." Elliot said sitting on the couch.

"We'll see, it'd be a lot easier living here than where I do now, but I don't even know if our kids will even get along." Elliot glanced at the scence in front of him. Eli, Kathy and Maureen were playing hide and seek throughout the apartment giggling when the other person found each other. The twins, Dickie and Lizzie were oblvious playing with their own toys.

"I think it will work out just fine." Elliot said slinging his arm around Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a couple of things, thanks for the reviews!**

**And I'm sorry if I'm not great with the cities, I do not live in New York, and looking at a map did not help me with everything, so if my times and cities are off, please forgive me.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Olivia felt like a lever being depressed when two bodies jumped right onto her, squealing, "Daddy!" Sometimes Eli jumped on her in the morning, but he never called her "Daddy," and the two sets of eyes staring at her proved that it was in fact Maureen and Kathleen sitting on her.

"You're not Daddy." Kathleen stated matter of factly rolling off of her and moving closer to the sleeping form of Elliot.

"You're right, I'm not, I actually well." Olivia stammered, she felt like a school girl caught talking too loudly in the library, or a child caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Why are you with Daddy?" Maureen asked pointedly. Before Olivia could ponder an answer, a sleepy voice answered next to her.

"Mo, please let Daddy sleep and leave poor Olivia alone, we'll explain when it's a decent time to be up, which is not 5 in the morning."

The two girls gave Olivia one last look before living the room. Olivia felt kind of bad as she recalled the conversation from last night.

_"Okay then, we have Dickie and Eli settled in one room, Lizzie, Maureen and Kathleen in the other room. You can take the bed, and I will take the couch. I should be up before the children, so I don't think they'll notice."_

_"El, I feel bad, I'd rather you take the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch, this is your apartment, it would be rude."_

_"Liv, you're the guest, besides, I have an extremely comfortable couch. After Kathy kicked me out of the bedroom, I made sure the couch was comfortable enough to sleep on." Liv knew enough to know who Kathy was, and didn't want to ask Elliot to elaborate anymore. She had asked a bit about his wife soon to be ex wife in the car on the ride home, and he told her it was over and Kathy had filed for divorce._

_"No, we can share the bed, it's big enough for two, we're adults, we'll just sleep, and well sleep like adults." Olivia knew she sounded like a blubbering idiot, but she didn't want to sleep alone not after she was able to get Elliot back after all of these years. She hoped he would stay with her, but she could understand if he wasn't ready._

_"Okay, well budge over." Elliot stated as he slid into the bed under the covers.  
_

"Are you sure they aren't mad at me, I mean I'm not their mother, they may see me as a threat." Olivia whispered to Elliot.

"Don't worry Liv, but please let's go back to bed." Elliot threw an arm around Olivia stomach and pulled her back down on the bed as he began to sleep again.

* * *

It was an hour later that Elliot finally decided to get up since he knew his kids would be getting up soon, especially since Maureen and Kathleen were already up. He left Olivia sleeping in the bed as he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

When he exited, Olivia was waking up and she saw his beautiful chest and muscular arms. She noted the tattoo he had on his right arm, and the much smaller tattoo but she could figure out the design yet. Even though they had only slept once and it had been 8 years, her feelings were still there.

"Can I help you with something Detective?" Blushing, Olivia turned away to conceal the fact that she had been staring at him quite hungrily.

"Don't be embarrassed, Liv, you've been in my dreams for quite some time. Although, I thought that's all it would be, dreams. I was afraid I'd never see you again." By the time Elliot had finished his declaration, he was sitting next to her, staring into his eyes.

It felt so right, he never stopped thinking about her, even when he married Kathy. He hoped that one day Olivia would enter back into his life. And here she was sitting on his bed staring into his eyes.

He leaned forward to kiss her, and his lips had barely touched hers when he heard a small voice.

"Mommy? I'm hungry." Eli walked in holding his Woody doll waiting for a response.

"Oh, okay, can you give Mommy a couple of minutes?"

"Okay…" Eli left the room, leaving Olivia standing near the door and Elliot sitting on the bed.

"I guess I'm still new at this." Olivia said hesitantly as she moved close to Elliot again.

"It's okay, I'm not used to this either. We're both new at this. But if we work on it together it won't be nearly as hard. I still love you, even though I haven't see you in 8 years, I want this to work out."

"I love you too, el, I've never stopped, not even after we lost contact with each other." Elliot got up and this time walked to Olivia, and pulled her to him. She placed her hands around his waist as he cupped her face and brushed his lips against hers for the first time in years.

"I love you." He whispered as he let her exit the room. Olivia found Eli sitting on the couch playing with his Woody doll.

"When are we going home?"

"Well, sweetie, I was actually hoping that maybe we could stay here?"

"But all of my toys are at home."

"I know sweetie, but remember, you're starting a new school this Monday and it's easier if we just start over here rather than in Jersey. You're going to school with Elliot's children, and there are some people right there that you know." Olivia knew that Eli liked being in an apartment with other kids and a father figure but she didn't want to push him.

"But Mommy! I like my room…I don't want to share with Dickie, he annoys me."

"Eli, he's 2, how can he annoy you?"

"He laughs all night and makes weird noises."

"Well maybe we can ask Elliot to rearrange, but I thought you liked Maureen and Kathleen?"

"They're okay, I guess." Eli didn't want to tell his mother but he liked having friends his own age to play with and he did have lots of fun with Maureen and Kathleen. It was nice not always having to depend on Mommy for everything.

"Okay, well, how about this, today when we go out, we'll go buy you some new toys? Okay? Then tomorrow, we can take a ride back home, and get your stuff so it can seem more like home?"

"Okay!" Eli agreed immediately after hearing the word toy. Eli was excited about staying here with Elliot and his children, but he did worry that his mother may begin to love the other children more than him.

* * *

"Daddy, why is she staying?" Kathleen asked, she didn't mean in it a rude way, it just surprised her why Daddy let a woman stay. Elliot hadn't seen a woman since he and Kathy had taken a break from each other earlier in the year let alone let a woman stay with him.

"Well, let me get Maureen too. Look Mo and Kat Olivia is a very special woman, and I care about her very much."

"Like Mommy?" Elliot didn't know how to respond. He knew that the kids realized at some level that he and Kathy did not love each other.

"Well, yes, but Olivia really wants to get to know you guys better and I would love if you would let Olivia be a part of this family." Elliot knew that he sounded kind of foolish, but he couldn't think of the right way to ask his children to love another woman besides their own mother. Their own mother Kathy wasn't much of a mother anyway, she often left the kids alone in the house to go party and try to enjoy the young adulthood she never had. He didn't know how to tell the kids that Eli was their half brother either just yet.

"Okay Daddy, but only if she makes pancakes." Elliot laughed, Kathleen was always easily swayed by the mention of food. Maureen agreed only because of her sister, she didn't mind Olivia was she wasn't ready to share her daddy with Olivia.

"Okay, who is hungry?" Olivia asked to the 5 kids in front of her.

"Me!" Came a chorus of voices. Elliot watched as Olivia cooked the pancakes and then decorated them to look like cartoon characters. Maureen's looked like a Lion King pancake, Eli's resembled Woody, Kathleen's was Dora the explorer and the twins were Thing 1 and Thing 2 from Dr. Seuss.

"That's actually really amazing, I didn't realize your talents weren't just detective work." Elliot stated after looking at the children's pancakes.

"Trust me, after having a 6 year old who likes cartoons, I realize it's easier just making them look like people." He didn't know much about her life after that summer, but he realized then this is the person he wanted to spend his life with, it didn't matter that they were out of touch for 8 years, or that they had 5 children in between each other, he knew that she was the one.

* * *

"Okay, let's make sure we're all bundled to go to Central park." Elliot called over the clamoring children. Eli was beginning to warm up to him after Elliot had explained that he wasn't taking his mother away, and that he would always be his mothers #1 man. Even Maureen liked Olivia since she made her favorite cartoon a pancake.

It had been decided that they would take an excursion to Central Park; get some fresh air, and mainly because the apartment was becoming too cramped and both adults needed some space. It had been a challenge to fit 5 kids and 2 adults in the sedan, but they had managed.

"I hated this car before, but I'm glad I have it, there is no way 5 kids would have fit in your bachelor car Elliot." Olivia stated as she began moving out of the driveway, glancing over at his Nissan truck.

"Hey, it fit 4 kids before!" Elliot countered feigning hurt. They finally made it to Central park, and all of the kids exited the car, with the exception of Dickie and Lizzie who were waiting in their car seats to be put in their stroller. Due to the size of the car, Olivia and Elliot each grabbed one kid on opposite sides and held the child until everything was locked up and their stroller was ready.

Olivia had become Dickie's new favorite person and often instead of wanting to ride in the stroller he wanted to be held in her arms. Whenever she stopped the stroller he would hold his arms open and grasp at air, letting her know that he wanted to be held now. At first Olivia wasn't too sure, but with the okay from Elliot she picked Dickie up and held him in her arms wherever they went. At first it bothered Eli that Dickie got to be held and he didn't. He was _her_ son, not Dickie. With the help of Elliot, Eli realized that being carried wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Dickie couldn't do anything he had to sit and wait for someone to help him. Eli got to swing on the swings and play on the play ground.

"Thanks, I don't want Eli to think that he's not my number 1 man, but sometimes he gets jealous and I appreciate it."

"We had a good heart to heart, I think he just doesn't want me or Dickie to steal your heart away." Brushing her lips against his cheek, Olivia whispered, "You already have, 8 years ago." It felt good to have Olivia back in his life, and he loved that his children seem to really like her. Eli was always seeming to like his children. He watched as Kathleen, Maureen and Eli were running around playing in front of them, playing tag your it. It was perfect, until a familiar voice was heard behind them.

"Elliot?"

* * *

**Sorry on the cliff hanger... :( I'm getting tired right now, it's 12 in the morning my time.**

**Note: I do realize that some people make think the kids are becoming too close to Olivia too soon, but in this story, Kathy was not the ideal mother that she is in the series. She regrets having the children since she loses much of her young adult years so Elliot's children attach to Olivia because she loves her own son very much and they gravitate towards the kinder of the two women.**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry on the delay everyone! I'm having a writers block on this story, everything I write, I don't like! So I'm rethinking on how to do this story if I continue. However my other story Fate, the 3rd chapter will be up this afternoon, sorry on the delay everyone!


End file.
